Geschichte:Resident Evil Fanfiction/Kapitel 0
Based on Resident Evil Original-Remake | CAPCOM PROLOG   15. Juli 1998 Stille lag über dem Raccoon Forest an diesem Sommermorgen. Noch war die Sonne nicht ganz über den Wipfeln der Bäume aufgegangen und dichter feuchter Nebel kroch wie ein Teppich über den Waldboden. Eleanor schlug ihre Augen auf und starrte blinzelnd in den Himmel, beobachtete einen Moment lang wie in Trance das Wogen der hohen, schlanken Tannen im Wind, während aus dem nächtlichen Dunkel allmählich ein blassblaues Licht Himmel und Erde voneinander trennte. Nichts war zu hören. Weder das Knarzen der Stämme, noch das Rauschen des Windes. Eleanor vernahm nur das stete klopfen ihres Herzens. Sie lauschte dem rhythmischen Lied eine Weile bevor ihr wieder einfiel weshalb sie hier war. Panik durchflutete ihren Körper wie eine eiskalte Welle und ließ sie aufschnellen wie ein Gummiband. Kaum war sie auf den Füßen schlichen sich Bilder in ihren Geist. Momentaufnahmen der letzten Nacht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und suchten ängstlich den Boden ab, huschten von Busch zu Busch, von Baum zu Baum bis sie endlich fand was sie gesucht hatte. Ein wimmernder Laut drang über ihre blutigen Lippen, mehr gestattete sie sich nicht, als sie die grotesk verdrehte und verstümmelte Leiche ihrer Mutter sah. Noch immer dort am Boden liegend wo sie in der Nacht versucht hatte Eleanor zu schützen. Sie opferte sich für dich! dachte das Mädchen voller Verbitterung. Eleanor atmete Angst, Panik und Übelkeit weg, während sie sich selbst untersuchte. Die Hunde! Dachte sie. Sie waren über mir, bissen mich! Wie zur Bestätigung ertastete sie die verkrustete Bisswunde an ihrer Schulter. Es tat gar nicht weh. Dennoch machte es sie nervös. Sie musste hier weg und Hilfe holen. Jemandem sagen, dass die Mörder nach denen die ganze Stadt suchte, nur ein paar wilde Hunde waren. NUR? Eleanor schüttelte fassungslos über sich selbst den Kopf. Mom ist tot wegen dieser Viecher! Nicht nur ihre Mutter war tot. Und jetzt im Nachhinein verfluchte sich Eleanor sie gedrängt zu haben in den Wald zu gehen, nur weil sie das beste Diorama der Klasse wollte, obwohl in den Nachrichten ständig gewarnt worden war allein in den Raccoon Forest zu gehen. Eleanor aber glaubte, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte, wenn ihre Mutter mitkam. Sie war schließlich ein Cop. Eine von den Leuten die an dem Fall gearbeitet hatten. 9 Tote. Nun war ein Zehnter dazugekommen und alles nur wegen ihr. Sie seufzte verbittert und rieb sich wütend die Tränen aus den Augen. Mit aller Macht zwang sie sich nun zur Leiche ihrer Mutter zu gehen. Mit angewidertem Blick stieg sie dabei über die zerflederten Überreste eines der Hunde. Ray hatte ihm mit der Schrotflinte direkt ins Maul geschossen, als dieser sie im Schlaf übermannte und nach ihrer Kehle schnappte. Der laute dumpfe Laut des Schusses hatte Eleanor aufgeweckt, die meist schlief wie eine Tote. Mit starrem Blick hatte sie gesehen wie Ray das Tier davon stieß die Waffe fest in ihren Händen, doch dann kamen noch drei von den Bestien und vielen über sie her. Sie hatte geschrien. Vor Schmerzen, dem Tode nahe, und gefleht, dass Eleanor wegrannte. Eleanor schämte sich dafür, dass sie davongerannt war wie ein Hase und dann an einer Wurzel hängen blieb. Sie war gefallen und hatte noch das Schnappen eines der Hunde gehört und den Schmerz in ihrer Schulter, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Warum bin ich nicht tot? Dachte Eleanor mit einem Kloß im Hals als sie auf das zerstörte Wesen herabsah, das einmal ihre Mutter war. Noch immer hielt Ray Parker die alte Browning 5 Kaliber 12 in ihren steifen Fingern. Eleanor war zwar erst 13, aber sie wusste wie man mit dem Ding umging. Deshalb nahm sie die Waffe an sich und lud sie neu. Mutter hatte nur ein 2 Patronen Magazin bei sich gehabt, um Bären oder eben Mörder abzuschrecken, denn das Ding machte ordentliche Löcher, aber geholfen hatte es ihr am Ende nichts. Dennoch lud das Mädchen die Waffe neu und machte sie auf den Weg zurück nach Raccoon City, um Alarm zu schlagen. Weit kam sie allerdings nicht voran. Sie erkannte sehr schnell weshalb die Hunde von ihr abgelassen hatten, als sie das Ding sah, dass sich ebenfalls im Wald zwischen den Bäumen herumtrieb. Es war riesig, die Haut schien sich farblich dem Wald anzupassen und verändert sich von smaragdgrün bis schlammgrau. Nur die böse funkelnden gelben Augen in dem breiten Schädel glühten aus dem Unterholz hervor. Eleanor wusste sie hatte wenig Chancen mit dem Schrotgewähr etwas zu bewirken, ohne sich näher heranzuwagen. Das allerdings war höchst ungesund. Sie drehte sich um und rannte in der Hoffnung davon etwas zu finden wo sie sich vor den Augen des Dings zu verstecken, das tatsächlich auf zwei Beinen hinter ihr herlief. Sie rannte schneller, sprang behände über umgefallene, moosüberwachsene Baumstämme auf eine niedrige Ziegelmauer zu, deren spröde Haut von Efeu überwuchert war. Das Mädchen hievte sich über die Mauer und befand sich nun in einer Art Sicherheitsgang zwischen der Mauer und einem hohen Maschendrahtzaun. Dahinter erspähte sie die schmutzige Fenster eines niedrigen Flachgebäudes, wie einen Bungalow, die laut ihren Namen zu rufen schienen. Die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zuletzt. Eleanor war sehr sportlich und kletterte ohne Zögern den schwankenden Zaun herauf, griff ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in den Stacheldraht am oberen Rand und zog sich darüber. Sie riss sich nicht nur ihre Hände und Kleider auf, bevor sie sich endlich auf der anderen Seite fallen ließ. Auch ihre Beine waren nun blutverklebt, aufgeschrammt und brannten höllisch. Aber wenigstens war sie den Hunden und dem unheimlichen zweibeinigen Ungeheuer entkommen. Sie ignorierte den Schmerz und rannte den schmalen Grashügel hinauf bis sie einen unbefestigten, unterspülten Kiesweg erreichte. Hier hörte sie wenigstens etwas als nur ihren eigenen Atem und ihr wild pochendes Herz. Es war ein undefinierbares, gänsehauterzeugendes Quietschen. Mal schnell, dann wieder langsamer, als würde jemand eine Kurbel drehen oder so etwas. Eleanor hielt sich nicht damit weiter auf. Der Weg führte in ein abschüssiges Nichts und verschwand in einer Linkskurve zwischen den Bäumen die hier standen. Wohl eine Art Privatwald. Sie fragte sich wo sie hier wohl gelandet war und ob sie hier Hilfe finden würde. Also probierte sie es mit dem Flachbau. Sie betrat eine Garage oder so was ähnliches. Es stand kein Wagen darin, aber Regale mit irgendwelchem Krimskrams zum Gärtnern. Eine Rolle mit einem Schlauch in der einen und ein Regenfass in der anderen Ecke. Ein paar Stufen führten von der Tür hinauf in den eigentlichen Bereich. Eröffnete dem Mädchen aber dennoch nicht mehr als das was sie schon von unten erspäht hatte. Rechts und auch links befanden sich Türen. Eleanor beschloss die Linke zu versuchen, da Rechts wohl wieder Wald sein würde. Doch sie wurde herbe enttäuscht. Die Tür war verschlossen. So nahm sie die Rechte, die glücklicherweise offen war. Kaum hatte sie den breiten mit groben Naturschiefertafeln belegten Weg vor der Tür betreten, erklang ein kehliges Knurren. Es war Eleanor vertraut und ließ sie sofort zur Umkehr ermahnen. Hastig drehte sie sich um und eilte zur Tür zurück. Doch sie kam nicht weit. Die Hunde, es waren drei, erreichten sie so schnell, dass sie fortgerissen wurde als sie den Türknauf ebenso berührte. Sie schrie entsetzt auf, spürte den Schmerz, als die Zähne sich in ihre Waden, ihren Hals und Schultern gruben. Roch den fauligen, verwesenden Atem der Bestien, vermischt mit ihrem frischen Blut. Plötzlich stoben die Tiere heulend auseinander und rannten davon, als hätte sie jemand getreten. Sie winselten und verkrochen sich unter den Bänken einer eleganten Sitzgruppe unter einer schattigen pergola. Ein Mann, hochgewachsen, eingehüllt in einem grauen Sicherheitsanzug mit Atemmaske betrat den breiten Weg. Er hielt ein seltsames gerät in seiner rechten Hand. Eine Art Transmitter. Mitleidlos blickte er in das fahle Gesicht des sterbenden Mädchens, während er Meldung erstattete. „Areal gesäubert, MA-39 identifiziert und frei gesetzt. Mission eingeleitet. Melde Zwischenfall in Sektor G1.“ Seine Stimme klang gedämpft und hohl hinter der Scheibe seines Helmes. Der Atem klang zischend, als sei er aus einem Science Fiction Film entsprungen. „Welche Art Zwischenfall?“ Fragte jemand ihn jemand aus dem Hauptquartier. „Zivilist wurde von MA-39 angegriffen und gebissen. Welche Aktion kommt zur Anwendung?“ seine Stimme hatte einen gelangweilten Singsang angenommen. „Erbitte Erläuterung zum Zivilisten, Rabbit 1!“ erklang die herrische Stimme des Kerls aus dem HQ. „Teenager, etwa 15 Jahre alt, dunkelhäutig. Herkunft unbekannt. Anzunehmen, dass Subjekt aus dem äußeren Bereich hereinkam.“ Der Kommandant der Spezialeinheit des UBCS drückte die Taste des Funkgerätes. „Verstanden. Warten….Komme in Kürze. Over and Out!“ Er ließ die Taste los und blickte auf zu dem Mann neben sich. Ein Typ in dunkler Cargohose, blauen Militärhemd, Kevlarweste und einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. Es wunderte ihn wie der Mann etwas sehen konnte, bei den Lichtverhältnissen in diesem Raum, denn die Funkstation war mehrere hundert Meter unter Tage. Über ihnen befand sich Raccoon City, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie hier waren. „Nun Sir, Ihr Plan scheint sich in eine Katastrophe zu verwandeln. Wie sollen wir das anstellen, ohne dass die Polizei mitbekommt wo das Mädchen tatsächlich gestorben war. Mal ganz davon abgesehen…“ er verstummte, als die Sonnenbrille abgenommen wurde und sich stahlblaue Augen auf ihn richteten. Kalte Fenster in eine noch kältere Seele. „Unsere Vorgesetzten gaben einen klaren Befehl, Commander. Ich empfehle Ihnen sich daran zu halten. Was sie auch tun, denken sie daran, WEN man dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen wird.“ Der Sonnenbrillenmann schob seine Oberlippe ein Stück nach oben, als wolle er lächeln. Aber es mutete mehr einem Zähnefletschen an. Dann setzte er die Brille wieder auf, nickte dem Kommandanten zu und verließ das HQ ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Der Commander drückte wieder die Taste des Funkgerätes. „Arbeit für MA-39.“ Das war alles was er sagte. Fanfiction